


Insecurities Weigh Me Down

by scisaac_the_socio



Category: Victorious
Genre: Abuse, Acting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beck and Tori are best friends, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Derogatory Language, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gay crisis, Gen, Hollywood Arts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, Juniors (Eleventh Graders) at Hollywood Arts, Kareoke Dokie, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Assault, Physical Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Humor, Some Jade bashing, Some acting scenes, Top!Beck, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Underage Kissing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck is attracted to the new student. Few problems though: 1. New student is super insecure, 2. New student shows up to school with bruises every day, and 3. New student is a guy. Beck can handle that. Really he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Student

Beck is headed to Sikowitz's class but is too busy looking down at his phone to look at where he's going. He bumps into something- or rather someone.  
"Sorry." He apologizes.  
"I-it's okay." The person responds before leaving quickly. Beck didn't even get a good look at them. He shrugs and continues on.

Tori pats the seat next to her once Beck enters class.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" She greets him cheerily. He laughs lightly.  
"Hey Tori. How was your date with River?" He responds. Her smiles brightens.  
"Fun. We went to a movie, then dinner, and then out for ice cream." She replies.  
"He treated you good?" Beck asks.  
"Of course!" Tori answers.  
"Just making sure." Beck says before the door opens. In walks a person who makes Beck's heart stop and sped at the same time. It's a boy. He's small and slender with curly, black hair and blue eyes that look a little green as well. His skin is tan and he is short, maybe about Cat's height. Beck is thrown off though by the fact that this boy has full, pink lips and big, doe eyes. That he wants this boy and he doesn't even know his name. He isn't gay. The boy is very feminine looking. Narrow, slim waist; soft, innocent face- and why is Beck staring at his ass? Though it is nice, he should not be staring at it. He is not gay. The boy takes a seat next to Andre.  
"Sup Little Man?" Andre greets as holds out his hand. "I'm Andre." The boy takes it hesitantly.  
"Mica." The boy answers. His voice is kind and light. He's beautiful. Beck is not gay. "Nice to meet you. Where's the teacher?"  
"Sikowitz is a little crazy. He comes in at odd times and in odd ways. Once he fell from the ceiling." Andre replies. Mica giggles. It's so fucking adorable and fuck, Beck is gay. Is that such a bad thing? Mica's cute- and nothing like Jade (which is a plus). Sikowitz sneaks into the class while everyone is busy talking. He sneaks up behind Mica.  
"Why hello there!" He shouts in the boy's ear. Mica screams and jumps. The force sends his chair tipping back. He gasps and tries to put the chair back on all fours but it is too late. He braces himself for the fall and laughter but nothing happens. He opens his eyes and nearly faints. He is looking upside down at another boy. The other boy is tan and muscular with a strong, handsome face. He has beautiful brown eyes and insane, brown hair. He is gorgeous. He has caught the back of Mica's chair and stopped him from falling.  
"You okay?" He asks. His voice is smooth and deep.  
"Uh…" Mica startes. His cheeks redden and he nods. The other boy smiles. Mica thinks he could go blind from how white and bright the other boy's teeth are.  
"I'm Beck." The other boy says.  
"M-Mica." Mica responds. Beck pushes Mica's seat forward so it's on all fours and leans close to his ear.  
"I know." Beck whispers. Mica shivers as Beck's breath fans across the side of his neck and blushes.

He doesn't know what to say.


	2. Meet The Cast

Andre and Mica became very good friends. They share the same first, second, third, and seventh periods. Mica manages to have Tori in his third and fourth periods so she offers him a seat at her table during lunch. He hesitates at first and then nods.  
"Alright Mica, you already know Beck and Andre. The redhead is Cat." Tori begins to introduce.  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Cat asks angrily. Mica's eyes widen.  
"Calm down Lil' Red!" Andre replies. "She just means your hair is red." Cat twirls her hair and smiles.  
"Oh, okay!" She says cheerfully and sits back down. Beck laughs at the look at Mica's face.  
"She's a little weird but she's super nice and she's a got a great singing voice." He whispers. Mica shivers at the feeling of Beck's lips grazing his ear. He gives a jerky nod and blushes. Beck smirks.  
"Anyways, this is Jade." Tori says as she gestures to the girl in all black. Jade stops stabbing her food for a minute.  
"Don't touch my scissors and you might just live." She warns. Mica's mouth drops open.  
"W-what?" He stammers.  
"It's best not to ask. Just don't touch the silver pair of scissors." Andre advises. Mica nods hastily.  
"And this is Robbie and Rex." Tori finishes.  
"He's a cute puppet." Mica states.  
"Puppet? What's he talkin' 'bout!?" Rex shouts. Mica looks from Robbie's unmoving lips to Rex.  
"How-?" He begins.  
"We don't ask." Cat interrupts.  
"Yeah and we don't say the p-word around them." Tori adds. Mica's brows furrow. What a strange bunch of kids… "So, Kareoke Dokie this Friday?"  
"I'm down." Andre answers.  
"Me too." Beck agrees.  
"I wanna go!" Cat adds.  
"We'll go." Robbie says.  
"Don't let them Northridge Girls steal your wallet again." Rex laughed.  
"You should have stopped them you menace!" Robbie argues. Rex just laughs again.  
"Whatever!" Jade says in annoyance. "As long as Trina doesn't sing again."  
"How 'bout you Mica? You got a set of pipes on you?" Andre questions.  
"Y-you want me to come along? I guess I can sing. I'm more of a script writer but I'm probably not that good." Mica replies.  
"Nonsense! You can't be worse than Trina." Beck responds. Mica blushes and then the bell rings. "Come on Mica, we've got fifth period!"

Mica stumbles after him.


	3. Dollhouse

Mica waits patiently for his ride when Beck pulls up.  
"Hey Mica!" He calls. Mica turns to him and blushes. "You need a ride? School ended an hour ago."  
"I, umm, yeah." Mica agrees as he climbs into the truck. Beck smiles and asks for his address.  
"Dude, you live right next door to me!" He exclaims after. "You are coming over for some serious Bro Time. Andre and Robbie usually come over on weekends." Mica smiles softly and nods.

Mica talks to Beck outside his house for a while before actually going in.  
"Where the hell were you?" Mica's step-father, Bobby, asks from where he stood. "I went to pick you up and you weren't there!"  
"I'm sorry. My friend offered me a ride and I totally forgot."  
"And if "I totally forgot" to pick you up you would have been stranded." Bobby hisses.  
"You were late anyways." Mica argues. Bobby grabs him tightly by the hair.  
"You watch how you speak to me, you piece of shit. You're lucky to have someone like me in your life so why don't you act like it." He growls. Mica whimpers and tries to pry his hand away. "And don't you ever lie to me. You don't have any friends. You probably let some stranger fuck you, didn't you? You're just a dirty little slut who spreads his legs for everyone."  
"I didn't lie! He lives right next door." Mica protests.  
"You fucked our neighbor? That's a new low Mica- even for you." Bobby laughs as he let Mica go. He gives him a well placed punch to his jaw and then walks away. Mica shakes violently as he holds in his tears. "And tell your 'friend' to start picking you up and dropping you off at school, you ungrateful little bitch!" Mica goes up to his room without a word. He watches in the mirror as a bruise began to form on his jaw. He frowns and sits down on the toilet seat. He stares at the razor that he leaves out before grabbing it and pulling it across his wrist in five even strokes. He's gotten good at it over the years.

His mother doesn't even notice the bruise on his jaw.


	4. Ride Along

Mica wakes up the next morning with only one bruise and no sore muscles. A miracle. He gets up and gets ready for school as quietly as possible. He has to be out before Bobby wakes up or he'll have another bruise. He breathes in a deep breath as he goes next door and knocks on the door. A man in his late thirties opens the door. He's kind of tall with Beck's brown hair and tan skin.  
"H-hi, you must be Mr. Oliver." Mica states. "I'm Mica Richards, I live next door."  
"Yes that's me. What can I do for you Mica?" Mr. Oliver responds.  
"Oh, umm, I was wondering if Beck was still home. We go to school together and I kind of need a ride." Mica answers. Mr. Oliver points out to the driveway where a trailer is parked. "Oh- uh- thanks."  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Mica." Mr. Oliver says before closing the door. Okay… Mica will take the bus. As he's leaving to find the nearest bus stop the door to the trailer opens and Beck steps out. And really it should be illegal for him to look so good at five in the morning.  
"Mica? Hey." He says as he leans against the door frame.  
"Uh h-hey." Mica stutters as he began to blush. Stupid body for making him blush when he's shy or in front of a really, really cute guy. Like really, really, really cute guy.  
"Something up?" Beck asks.  
"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if I could ride you. With you! If I could ride with you. In your truck. To school." Mica stutters, his face bright red. Beck watches him with an amused smile and nods.  
"Sure you can ride with me." Beck agrees. Mica smiles and thanks him. He is about to walk towards the truck when Beck stops him. He looked at the other boy in confusion as Beck turns his head so he could fully see Mica's bruised jaw. "What happened?"  
"Uh- caught myself on my headboard this morning." Mica lies.  
"Does it hurt?" Beck asks.  
"Not really, I'm used to it." Mica answers.  
"What do you mean you're used to it?"  
"I'm a clutz. Really, really, really clumsy." Mica says hastily.  
"Oh, well come on. We don't want to be late." Beck responds and gets in his truck.

"S-so you really wouldn't mind driving me from now on?" Mica asks.  
"Not all. I usually ride a lone. I used to drive with Jade but we stopped after we broke up." Beck answers.  
"You- you dated Jade?" Mica questions in surprise. He should have known a guy like Beck wouldn't be into him. "You must have balls of steel." Beck laughs and shakes his head.  
"Yeah I dated Jade. In all honesty she scared the fuck outta me." Beck replied. "What about you? Any girlfriends?" Mica shakes his head and blushes in embarrassment. "Boyfriends?" Mica shakes his head again.  
"I mean- I like guys but they just don't like me back. I remember Travis Smith from my old school thought I was too scrawny and small. Marcus Grant thought I was too feminine looking and Eliot Parker thought I was too shy."  
"That was a load of bullshit, you know that right? There's nothing wrong with you."  
"Does it bother you that I'm gay?"  
"No, why should it? It doesn't bother you that I dated Jade. It's none of my business." Mica wished it was.  
"T-thanks Beck."  
"No prob. Do your parents mind that you're gay?"  
"My dad died when I was little. My mom doesn't care and my stepfather… he doesn't really support it but it's whatever I guess."  
"That sucks." Beck muses. "For what it's worth I'm sorry about your dad."

The conversation changes quickly to music and video games.


	5. Lil' Ol' Me

Mica is convinced that Sikowitz belongs in a mental hospital. The man rode a horse to school for God's sake! Mica leans back; as Andre, Cat, and Robbie preform an improve scene on the small stage in front of the room; towards Beck.  
"Why is he drinking from a coconut?" Mica asks as he eyes Sikowitz, who was sitting in the back of the room sipping from a coconut through a straw.  
"I don't- really know. Something about magical properties and making him see the universe." Beck answers. "I think he just gets high off it or something." Mica snorts loudly and hides his laugh behind his hand as everyone stops to look at him and then at Beck who is grinning in amusement.  
"Hey, what happened to you?" Jade asks as she eyes Mica's bruise.  
"I-uh- caught myself on my headboard this morning." Mica answers.  
"Can I touch it?" She questions.  
"Umm, I guess." Mica answers hesitantly. She pokes his blooming bruise (he winces a little).  
"Cool." She murmurs. Mica can see why Beck wasn't with Jade anymore- she was really weird in a scary way. 

Mica and Andre go to their next class with Robbie and Rex.  
"Beck, can I talk to you?" Jade asks.  
"Uh, sure. What's up?" Beck replies.  
"Did Mica lie to you too?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He said he got that bruise from his headboard this morning." She states.  
"Yeah…so?"  
"He couldn't have got that bruise two hours ago. He got that sometime yesterday."  
"So he didn't want to tell us, that's his business. Why do you care?"  
"I don't. I just don't like being lied to." Jade says before leaving. Why would he lie? Beck wonders.

Mica makes sure to tell everyone the same lie (once he told a teacher a different story than Bobby did and he paid dearly for that). He wonders why everyone cares so much. Why do they care about him? They barely knew him.

"So it's guys night at Beck's, you in?" Andre asked him at lunch.  
"You really want me there?" Mica asked in surprise.  
"Of course. You're our friend." Beck responds.  
"Umm, ok then. Yeah, sure I'll come." Mica agreed.  
"Fantastic."  
"Tori! Tori!" Trina calls. Tori groans. Mica has never actually met Trina but he heard a lot about her.  
"Yes Trina?" Tori says as she turns towards her sister.  
"Daniel Smith asked me out!" Trina squeals. Jade snorts.  
"He must be blind, deaf, and stupid." She says.  
"I'll have you know guys like me!" Trina protests.  
"You mean like Jacob Cunningham liked you?" Jade asks.  
"Or Rodney Wilmington?" Tori continued.  
"Or Alex Davidson?" Andre continues.  
"Let's not forget Marcus Flynn." Beck says with an amused smile.  
"And Christopher Lee." Robbie offers.  
"And that hot dog guy Jerry!" Cat shouts happily.  
"If Daniel asked you out you know it's caused he got dared to." Rex laughed. Mica still couldn't figure out how Robbie did that. Trina scoffs.  
"You guys are just jealous." She huffs before stalking off.  
"I'm sorry about her." Tori says. "I begged my parents to trade her in for a puppy."  
"What are you guys doing tonight?" Mica asks curiously.  
"Well I have a date with River, Cat's watching her brother, and Jade's probably going to sacrifice goats to Satan." Tori answers. Everyone tries to stifle their laughter.  
"Well we can't all have boring lives like lil' ol' Tori Vega." Jade hisses in a strange, southern-like accent.  
"I don't talk like that!" Tori shouts. Mica giggles.

He thinks he might be starting to like it at Hollywood Arts.


	6. Guys' Night

Mica doesn't go to his house once Beck parks the truck. He follows Beck quietly to the trailer sitting in the driveway.  
"So umm, why do you live out here?" Mica asks nervously.  
"You know the whole my house, my rules thing parents are always saying?" Beck replies. God does he. Bobby says it all the time preferably with a rude name like slut attached to it. Mica nods. "Well the driveway is not the house plus I bought the trailer with my own money so my house, my rules." Beck smiles proudly. Mica giggles.  
"Smart." He praises.  
"So…" Beck starts as he grabs two drinks from the small refrigerator and sits down next to Mica on the bed. "I feel like I don't know anything about you." He hands a drink to Mica and opens his own.  
"Most people like mysterious." Mica says as he tries to open his bottle of what he hopes is soda. Beck laughs.  
"Most people are afraid of mysterious people because they often, y'know, attack them; kill them; steal from them- those kinds of things." Beck responds. Mica rolls his eyes and then whines.  
"Stupid bottle." He hisses. "Beck you gave me a defective bottle!" He complains. Beck ignores the tightness in his jeans and places his hands on top Mica's. Mica stops talking and stares down at their hands, his cheeks tinge red.  
"Let me." Beck says as he takes the bottle. He pulls up his shirt and wraps it around the bottle cap before twisting hard. It opens with a pop. Mica pouts as he takes the bottle back from Beck.  
"I could have done that." He grumbles. Beck chuckles in amusement.  
"Sure you could have." He agrees. "But you didn't." Mica purses his lips and takes a sip from the bottle. Coca-Cola.  
"Is this where you take young girls to seduce them?" Mica asks. Beck smirks.  
"Is that what I'm doing?" He replies. Mica scoffs.  
"Contrary to popular belief I am not a female." He says.  
"I'll make an exception." Beck mutters. Mica looks at him with wide, surprised eyes. Was that a come-on?  
"Oh really? Is that your way of telling me you're bisexual?"  
"Maybe." Beck answers with a shrug.  
"And I'm mysterious." Mica grumbles. Beck laughs.  
"I still don't know anything about you."  
"There's not much to tell. I'm sixteen, live with my mom and step-father, I have an older brother named Luka- he's in college- and that's about it."  
"That can't be it. What about things you like to do? Favorite movies? How you got into Hollywood Arts? Favorite band? Best friends? Favorite comic book hero? Favorite t.v. show?"  
"Well…I like to write and sing. I love music."  
"Great! Who do you like?"  
"Lots of different people and genre. My favorites are like Adele, The Neighbourhood, Lana Del Rey, Ed Sheeran, Lorde, Florence + The Machine. They have this sort of nostalgic vibe that's really cool."  
"Yeah, you should sing one of their songs when we go to Kareoke Doki on Friday."  
"I don't know…what if no one likes it."  
"They'll love it. What about best friends?"  
"Mostly girls, you know how some guys get around gay guys. Teagan, Rhea, and Eliza were the ones I hung out with the most. I haven't seen them since we moved, they're gonna visit on Saturday."  
"Why did you move?"  
"My mom found some of my scripts and thought Hollywood Arts could use my, umm, talent I guess."  
"You don't think so?"  
"Have you seen the kids at school?"  
"I have, in fact I'm friends with a few including this really cute boy who doesn't think he's good enough but I beg to differ." Mica stares at him with big, blue eyes and they just watch each other.  
"Woah, are we interrupting something?" They turn to look at the door where Andre, Robbie, and Rex are coming in through. Mica isn't sure if he's happy that they're here or not. Beck was going to kiss him! God he wants him to but at the same time he knows he's probably a terrible kisser (he's never been kissed before).  
"Uh…no." Mica answers as he looks at Beck. Beck stands and goes to get two more sodas from the fridge while Andre and Robbie sit on the couch.  
"Sup Little Man." Andre greets.  
"Hey Andre, Robbie." Mica greets. Rex coughs loudly. "Hi Rex."  
"Hey, did you do Mr. Grayson's homework?" Rex answers. Mica shakes his head at the absurdity that he is talking, having a conversation with even, a puppet.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Robbie needs to copy it." Rex snickered. Mica looked at him in confusion. Robbie was the smart one, why would he need to copy Mica's homework?  
"Why?" Beck asks with the same look of confusion. Rex laughs.  
"Tell 'em." He says as he looks at Robbie.  
"A couple of Northridge Girls stole my stuff." Robbie admits. Rex laughs loudly.  
"Stole? You practically gave it to 'em!" He teases.  
"What did they take?" Andre asks. Mica can tell he was trying not to laugh.  
"My wallet, my backpack, my phone, my glasses, and my watch." Robbie answers sourly.  
"Classic Northridge Girls." Beck snorts.  
"My mom had to go get me a new phone and these are my spare glasses." Andre shook his head.  
"We keep telling you don't mess with them." He says solemnly. "You ever played Call of Duty Mica?" Mica takes a minute to register that the question was addressed to him.  
"Umm, no." He answers.  
"Well then tonight is your lucky night!" Beck says as he and Andre pull out a t.v. and game console while Robbie gets the stand for the t.v. They hook everything up and Beck hands Mica a controller and sits down next to him on the couch. Robbie sets Rex down next to him as he and Andre grab their own controllers. 

"Mica, why don't you lay out on the bed." Beck offers after Mica falls asleep on his shoulder for the third time. Mica mumbles a thank you before getting up and crawling into Beck's bed. Robbie is asleep on the floor and Mica assumes that means Rex is asleep too. He's been laying in the bed for a while before he feels it dip. "Mind if I lay here?" He hears Beck ask softly. He hums because the bed is really comfortable and he doesn't mind- like at all. It doesn't feel weird to be in the same bed as Beck so Mica turns over and burrows into Beck's side before falling asleep.

An insistent knocking on the door wakes Mica.  
"What the hell?" Andre groans from where he is sprawled out on the couch. "It's three in the morning." Who could be- wait what? Mica's eyes snap open. Shit he's still in Beck's trailer- he never went home! Suddenly the door is pulled open harshly.  
"Mica!" He hears Bobby growl. He shoots up like a rocket and stares at the door in fear. "Mica I swear to God if you don't get your- what the hell is this?" Bobby says as he enters the trailer. "Eh, you lied. What a surprise." Mica's brow furrow as he looks at his friends and sweet Jesus fuck Beck has no shirt on! Mica can't help but stare at Beck's toned, tan torso. God he wants to lick Beck's abs or something. He blushes and his eyes snap up to Beck's and then at Bobby.  
"Uh…hi Bobby." He says awkwardly.  
"Don't you hi Bobby me, Boy. Your mom's been worried sick, she wanted to report you missing."  
"Huh, now she notices me." Mica grumbles. "I'm sorry I didn't call or come home. I fell asleep." Bobby yanks him up by his arm.  
"Just wait until we get home." He hisses quietly. Mica gulps, he's in for it tonight. He lets Bobby drag him home.  
"Well that was- interesting." Andre muses.  
"That dude has serious anger issues." Rex says.  
"We should probably get home too. Andre you're our ride." Robbie says as he yawns and puts his glasses on.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Andre responds as he got up. "See you in a few Beck."  
"See you!" Beck calls. He pulls on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before noticing the bag. It isn't his- it must be Mica's. He can give it to him tomorrow but Mica is right next door. Plus he wouldn't mind seeing Mica again anyways. God he is so whipped. He grabs the backpack, slips on his shoes, and heads next door to Mica's house. He's about to knock when he hears yelling and crying. His brows scrunch together and he knocks hesitantly. Mica opens the door and Beck is taken aback. Mica's eyes are red and puffy with tears.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Mica sniffles.  
"I-you, umm, left your bag." Beck answers. Mica doesn't meet Beck's eyes as he takes the bag.  
"Thank you." He says. "You should go back to bed we'll have to get up in a few hours." Beck nods.  
"Yeah I'll see you in a few hours." He agrees before heading back to his trailer.

Mica tries not to scream when the belt hits his back again- he doesn't want to wake Beck.


	7. Care to Talk About it

Beck can't quite put his finger on it but something is wrong.  
"You okay?" He asks Mica. Mica had been making strange sounds and he walked a little stiffer than normal.  
"F-fine. I'm fine." Mica answers through gritted teeth. He's not fine, his back is on fire and he feels like passing out. He doesn't want to go to class, he doesn't want to deal with other people or Bobby when he gets home, he doesn't want to see his mother completely ignore his pain again. He's just so tired, literally and figuratively.  
"Sup Little Man, Beck." Andre greets them as he pats Mica lightly on the back. Pain flares up from where they make contact and Mica cries out and jerks away. "You okay Man?"  
"Lift up your shirt." Beck orders.  
"Beck don't-." Mica starts.  
"Now Mica." Beck interrupts. Mica sneers.  
"I can't, it hurts too much." He admits. Beck moves behind him and slowly lifts Mica shirt up. Mica flinches and whimpers as the rough material drags over the lashes on his back.  
"Oh my god! What happened? Why didn't you get help? Mica you're still bleeding, are you insane?" Beck hisses at him. He's going to get in so much trouble, he's going to get in so much trouble. Bobby's gonna kill him, fuck there's gonna be an investigation and they would take him to the hospital. Oh God! "We need to get him to a hospital." Mica leans over and vomits.  
"Gross!" Trina shrieks.  
"Awesome." Jade murmurs at the same time. Mica's vision blurs, shapes swimming in front of his eyes before he blacks out.

"Can I be in there with him? I know I'm not family but we're...close. Please?" Beck begs the Doctor and Policeman. He has to make sure Mica's okay.  
"Son, I don't- I don't think that's a good idea. Cases like this usually have bad background stories." The Policeman responds.  
"I don't care." Beck argues. "I have to see him.  
"Doctor?" A Nurse interrupts. "He's awake and he's very scared."  
"Okay, come on then." The Doctor says. Beck doesn't even hesitate before entering Mica's room and going to his bedside. "He'll be a little out of it. He's in a lot of pain so we have him on some strong pain killers."  
"Hey M." Beck says. Mica's head rolls to the side and he giggles.  
"Hey B." He slurs. "I feel funny. I don' think 'm head is attached to 'm body. That's really weird isn't it."  
"Now may not be a good time to question him." Beck says as Mica reaches up to play with his hair.  
"Now is the best time, he's less likely to lie or refuse to answer." The Policeman responds. "Mr. Daniels, can you answer some questions for me?"  
"What kind of quess-quest-questions?" Mica replies.  
"About what happened to your back and your wrist and all the other scars you have." The Policeman responds. Mica shakes his head.  
"I'll get in trouble; big, big trouble." Mica refuses. "Bad, bad, bad. Don't wan' to be bad, get in trouble when 'm bad; big, big trouble." Beck leans down to look Mica in the eyes.  
"M, Babe you need to tell them." He says. Mica looks at him in confusion at the pet name and licks his lips.  
"Got a whippin'." He explains. "Got a whippin' for bein' a slutty faggot. Bobby says discipline the only way to teach stupid lil' sluts the right way to act." Beck's jaw drops at that. He hadn't been expecting anything like that.  
"Who’s Bobby?" The Policeman asks. He's got out a pen and notepad, scribbling away.  
"His step-father, right?" Beck answers. Mica nods.  
"Mom married 'em 'bout...six years ago." He informs them.  
"How long has he been abusing you?" The Policeman asks.  
"Physic-physically? Six years. Ver-verbablly? Nine years. They dated for four years 'fore they married." Mica says, he follows the path of a spec of dust before deciding to pull hard on Beck's hair.  
"Ow, M that hurts." Beck gasps.  
"In." Mica demands. Beck's brow furrows. "Get in."  
"In the bed?" Beck asks. Mica nods. Beck's not sure if he's allowed to do this but he doesn't give one fuck at the moment so he shrugs internally and crawls into bed next to Mica.  
"Does your mother abuse you?" The Policeman questions. Mica looks away.  
"No, but she don' exactly help me either." He stated. "She don' look at me, like I don’ exist." His eyes glaze over and he's silent for a long minute.  
"What about your wrist, legs, and torso?" The Policeman questions. Mica doesn't want to talk about this. Not here, not know, not with Beck laying right next to him.  
"I did those, other ones too." He admits softly.  
"You self-harm?" The Doctor asks this time. Mica nods. "How much?"  
"I don' know. Few times a day, twice as much on weekends." Mica answers.  
"Why?" Beck asks, horror and worry thick in his voice.  
"Because 'm dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty. Nothin' but a dirty whore. I deserve to hurt, I deserve the pain. I did bad things, I did very bad things 'n I deserve to be punished for it." Mica replies. "I don'- I don' wanna talk anymore."  
"Okay, I think that's enough. We'll come back when you're less...inhibited." The Doctor says. "We're going to keep you on Suicide Watch for a little while too, okay?" Mica nods, not even listening anymore really. The Doctor and Policeman leave. Mica cuddles up against Beck's chest.  
"Stay." He demands sleepily suddenly very tired.  
"Not going anywhere Babe." Beck whispers and kisses his forehead. If he wasn't so high on pain killers Mica would be beat red by now.

Sleep comes easily and without nightmares of things he can't quite remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing again. I've got multiple stories going on separate sites and school but I'm getting there.


	8. Shameful Acts

Mica's still a little doped up on pain killers when he wakes pressed in to Beck. He's not the only thing pressed up against Beck.  
"Shit." He hisses quietly and tries to move back. His erection drags over the denim of Beck's jeans and he groans. "Shit."  
"M, what are you doing?" Beck asks as he wakes to Mica's squirming and cursing.  
"I, um, I didn't mean too. 'M not all in control of m'self and you-you were really close. Sorry." Mica begins to apologize. Beck catches on fast and grins. He rolls over and sits up on his knees.  
"I could take care of that for you." He says. Mica blinks owlishly at him.  
"Wha-?"  
"Let me take care of you, I want to make you feel good." Beck explains. Mica swallows thickly but nods. Beck leans forward and kisses him softly. Mica gasps. His first kiss, Jesus he's kissing someone, not just anyone though. He's kissing _Beck_! The kiss starts off sweet and innocent but changes as Beck licks Mica's bottom lip. Mica groans and Beck slips his tongue in to twine with Mica's.  
Mica feels dizzy, lightheaded, practically drunk off the feeling of Beck against him. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Beck's hair as he kisses him enthusiastically. He's not sure if he's doing it right or if Beck's enjoying it but he tries to do it like he'd seen other couples do it. His heart monitor is starting to beat more erratically as his heart starts speeding up.  
Beck groans and presses closer to Mica. He's never kissed a boy before but it's not like how he expected. Mica's lips are so incredibly soft and it's just so good that Beck never wants to stop. Sadly though oxygen is a necessity and they break a part. Beck leans down to kiss Mica's cheek, his jaw, down the side of his neck, and starts to suck hard on his collarbone. Mica's hips buck up, his hard-on pressing into Beck's.  
"B-Beck!" Mica says breathlessly. "Oh God!" He's not sure who starts it but suddenly their hips are rolling together, erections dragging against each other, and it's _so_ good. "Beck!"  
"Mica, fuck!" Beck groans. He leans up to kiss Mica again. They forget where they are for a moment and rock together. Beck's close, so close. He can tell that Mica is too. "Come on M, you're so close. I want to see Babe, I wanna watch you cum." Mica gasps. His stomach begins to coil with white-hot heat and he whines. "Cum for me Mica." Beck whispers as he bites down softly on the hickey he left on Mica's collarbone. Mica's body archs, his hips jerk upward uncontrollably, and his mouth opens in a silent scream. Beck moans as he watches Mica wither underneath him. Mica feels sticky and exhausted but he reaches down to open Beck's pants anyways. He's not sure how he knows what to do but he does and he wants to do it to Beck. "Babe, you don't have to. You're tired, go ahead and rest." Mica shakes his head.  
"I wan' to, need to." He says. It takes a while to get Beck's pants and boxers far enough down to reach his erection but when Mica finally does he feels want and apprehension fill him. Beck is big and thick. Mica wants him but at the same time- at the same time he's not even sure if he can take it all in at once. _'You can. You've taken much worse. Beck will be gentle, he'll go slow. It won't be like that last time.'_ Mica's not sure where that thought came from but he doesn't think much about it. He wraps his hand, which barely encases Beck's erection. It's heavy and hot in his hand and Mica shivers at the thought of it inside of him. Beck's breathing hitches and then picks up.  
"Fuck!" He breathes. "This is gonna be over insanely quick, oh my god." He thrusts forward into Mica's hand, broken noises leaving his throat at the feeling. He wants so much more though, he wants to fuck Mica. It doesn't take long, the feel of Mica's hand and his lips enough to take Beck over the edge.  
"Oh my-!" Someone says as the door opens. Beck is quick to pull his pants up and climbs out of the bed.  
"Sorry." He apologizes to the Nurse and woman with her.  
"I'll get a rag to clean you up." The Nurse says to Mica. The woman doesn't look at Mica.  
"You have a...boyfriend." The woman states.  
"Beck this is my mother. Mother this is Beck." Mica introduces.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Richards." Beck lies.  
"It's Mrs. Anderson and it's a pleasure to meet you too Beck." Mrs. Anderson responds. "May I have a word with my son in private?" Beck hesitates but nods and then leaves. "They're going to investigate this."  
"Maybe that's a good thing." Mica responds. "Why won't you look at me?"  
"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Anderson asks.  
"You know what 'm talking about. Do you hate me? Is it because 'm gay?" Mica replies.  
"No, Mica." Mrs. Anderson answers.  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
"No, I'm ashamed of myself. The reason you cut, the reason you have nightmares-."  
"I don'- I don' understand."  
"On your thirteenth birthday after we had dinner, the cake, and opened up your presents I took you upstairs. I ran you a hot bath with bubbles and you were so confused- you hadn't taken a bath since you were seven. I used that special soap and shampoo that you used to like, the one that smells like berries, and I washed you and your hair- I even gave it a little trim. I took you to your room, dryed you down, used that special lotion that made your skin shine, and left. You probably wondered what was happening and where I went." Mrs. Anderson begins. She doesn't look at Mica, her eyes glazed over. "I never went back into your room- Bobby did. I know I shouldn't have agreed, it was wrong. But I was so lonely after your father and I didn't want him to leave me too."  
"What did you do?" Mica demands, he's afraid of the answer- dreading it.  
"I let him- I let him have sex with you." Mrs. Anderson confesses.  
"YOU WHAT?" Mica shouts in horror. That's why he- God he's gonna be sick.  
"I'm sorry, I know it was a terrible thing to do but you blocked that entire night from your memory it's why you don't remember the reason why you started cutting. Mica, I didn't mean too-."  
"No! Just- just shut up, how could you do that to me? How could you let him do that to me? You're 'm mother, you're supposed to love me and cherish me and take care of me and protect me, how could you!? You- you chose that...that disgusting, perverted pedophile over your own son!"  
"No, Mica it's not like that!" Mrs. Anderson protests as she takes a step towards him.  
"Don't! Don't come near me, don't touch me!"  
"Mica-."  
"Get out! Get out, I don't want you anywhere near me. You're just as bad as him, get the hell out of here!" Mrs. Anderson's mouth snaps shut and leaves without a word.

Mica feels sick as The Nurse comes back with a rag, tray of food, change of bedding, and a clean gown.


	9. Emergency Contact

"You've been really quiet all the sudden." Beck murmures as he kisses Mica's temple. "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing really." Mica says, his voice wavers. Beck sits up a little. "I just- I never realized how fucked up my life really was, how fucked up I really am."  
"You're not- you're not screwed up M." Beck protests. Mica laughs bitterly.  
"Look at me Beck." He says as he holds up his wrists. "Look at me, I hurt myself. I cut myself, make myself bleed because I believe I deserve it. For most of my life I had it beaten into me that I deserve pain and every bad thing that happens to me. My mother acts like I don't exist, she won't even look at me. Beck...she treated me like I was some two dollar whore who saved her from being alone for the rest of her life."  
"M...Babe, what are you talking about?" Beck asks.  
"When you left today my mom told me- she said that when I was- when I turned thirteen she let...she let Bobby rape me." Mica replies. "I thought- I thought she loved me. Parents are supposed to love you. How could she do that to me? How could anyone do that to their child?" Beck looks at Mica with sad eyes and wipes the tears that are gently falling down his cheeks away.  
"I'm so sorry M. You didn't deserve that, you didn't deserve any of it. It's gonna get better though okay? Cause now you got me and the rest of the gang." Beck whispers. He lays back down next to Mica. "We'll call your brother and we'll get you out of that house. Everything's gonna be okay."  
"Why are you still here?" Mica asks. "I don't get you- why do you want me?"  
"Because...because you make me happy and you make the entire room light up when you smile and I get all kinds of weird lovey-dovey bubbles in the pit of my stomach when I see you or think about you. I don't care about anyone else or anything else or what your life is and was like, I care about you." Beck answers. Mica blinks owlishly at him before grinning.  
"No wonder girls are head over heels for you." He mutters as he turns over. Beck smirks and wraps his arm around Mica's waist and carefully presses his chest to Mica's back.  
"Too bad I'm already taken huh?" He responds.  
"Oh yeah, they're going to cry bloody murder when they find out." Mica agrees. Beck chuckles lightly.

It takes a while but Mica finally falls asleep and Beck digs into the pocket of his jeans to pull out his phone and text the gang about how Mica is doing and when they could come and visit. He slides out of the bed- with difficulty- and leaves the room in search of a nurse or doctor.  
"Hey, excuse me Miss?" He says to get the attention of the nurse at the front desk.  
"Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" She replies.  
"My...um, boyfriend, Mica, he was brought in early this morning." Beck starts to explain. The Nurse nods.  
"He's a nice boy, you're very lucky." She complints. Beck blushes a little and nods.  
"He lives in an abusive family so is there- is there any way I can take him home with me when he's discharged." Beck continues. The Nurse frowns.  
"I'm sorry, but we can't release him to anyone but the listed guardian or parent unless we have authorization from that guardian or parent to do so." The Nurse responds. "The best we can do is flag his file and report our findings to the police department."  
"What about his emergency contact? Could they come and get him?"  
"Yes I suppose, it's...Luka Richards." The Nurse answers. "Would you like for me to contact him?"  
"Please? That would be so fantastic." The Nurse smiles and nods. One of the monitors on the desk starts to beep erratically. The Nurse looks down at the screen before paging for a doctor. "What's happening? What's going on?" She doesn't answer him as she makes her way around the desk and towards Mica's room. 

Mica's thrashing, legs kicking out. He just wants it to stop, he just wants Bobby to stop. It hurts, it burns, it feels like he's being torn in half but Bobby doesn't stop. He doesn't let Mica take a second to breathe or get used to it and it hurts. He's not aware that he's still at the hospital or that nurses and doctors are holding him down and trying to wake him up, calm him down.  
"Should I get a sedative?" One of the nurses manages to ask as Mica starts screaming. He isn't saying much and Beck's been able to make out the words stop, don't, no more, and even his own name a few times. He touches Mica's cheek, the only part of his body Beck is able to reach, and leans towards his ear.  
"Mica." He whispers. "Can you calm down please? Can you wake up? I need you to wake up Babe, I don't like seeing you like this. C'mon M, come back." Mica's body goes slack and he stops screaming. His eyes flutter open after a while and he turns his head to look at Beck.  
"B? 'M sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says.  
"It's okay Babe, I know." Beck responded. "Just rest okay? I'll be right here. I promise."  
"Okay." Mica agrees. It doesn't take long for Mica to be knocked out again. Beck decides that Mica needs to be cheered up.

He smiles down at Mica and kisses his forehead before pulling out his phone.


	10. Deserving

"Oh! He's waking up!" Mica hears someone whisper excitedly. His eyes blink open and he comes face-to-face with Rex. He let's out a very manly (insanely girly) shout and sits up.  
"Wha' the-?" He starts as he stares around the room. Beck is sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. In a chair across from him are Tori and Andre. On Mica's other side Cat and Robbie are sitting- Rex propped up on the bed inches from Mica's face. Jade is at the foot of the bed, her legs outstretched and combat boots resting next to Mica's legs. Everyone's smiling at him- well not Jade but he's pretty sure she never does. "Um...hi?"  
"You scared the shit out of us Little Man." Andre says. "We're all really glad you're okay."  
"It's like that time my brother swallowed a goldfish and he didn't tell anyone- he was really sick afterwards." Cat adds. Everyone looks at her strangely before deciding not to ask.  
"M sorry." Mica mumbles.  
"How long are you gonna be here?" Robbie asks.  
"Yeah, I need you to come back so I can copy your homework and not have to do it." Rex adds.  
"You're not helping!" Robbie hisses.  
"Who said I was trying to?" Rex cackles. Mica shakes his head just as Beck rolls his eyes.  
"Just a few weeks until his back heals a little more and while they do some investigating." Beck tells them.  
"You're not going back there, are you?" Tori asks with concern.  
"No, my brother's gonna take care of me until this is settled." Mica answers.  
"Does the cafeteria food really taste bad?" Jade questions. Mica looks at her in confusion.  
"Yeah; like puke, shit, and rubber all at once." He replies with a nod. Jade smirks at that.  
"Cool." She says. "I think I'll go get some."  
"Could you bring me back a soda?" Tori asks.  
"Well let me think about that. Should I get lil' miss Tori Vega a soda?" Jade says in her Tori accent. "Hmm, how about...no."  
"I don't talk like that!" Tori argues as she gets up to follow Jade, the two bickering the whole way. Beck and Andre chuckle as they shake their heads.  
"So what have I been missing?" Mica asks.  
"Sikowitz is directing a play at school." Andre tells him. "It's trippy as fuck."  
"It's that damn coconut juice I swear." Beck adds. "Robbie and Cat are the leads, they're playing a couple." Both Robbie and Cat blush. "And Sinjin's character has a crush on Jade's- I think she's a little pissy about that so ignore the high levels of rudeness she's giving off."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Mica laughs. "She hasn't tried to hurt Sinjin has she?"  
"Seven times actually." Robbie answers. "She's persistent."  
"I'm gonna go find Tori, we have to finish our song for class tonight. See you guys later." Andre says as he gets up.  
"See you!" The others respond.  
"We should go too, we have to practice lines with Jade and Sinjin- hopefully she won't try to attack him if he tries to kiss her again." Robbie states. "Come on Kit Cat." Cat giggles to herself quietly as she gets up.  
"Bye!" She says cheerily.

"How is she so...perky?" Mica asks once they're gone. Beck shrugs.  
"I have no idea." He adds. "How you feel?"  
"Mm, better. Did you call them?"  
"Yeah. I thought you'd like to see some other faces besides mine, they were really worried too."  
"Hm, I quite like your face actually. Thank you though, I needed that- knowing that there are people who care about me."  
"There's always gonna be someone who cares about you because I'm not leaving you."  
"That's good, now come lay down with me."  
"When you get out of here I'm gonna take you out on a date, gonna go all out and make it the best day of your life." Beck murmurs as he crawls up lay next to Mica.  
"Oh? Setting the bar pretty high there, don't you think?" Mica mumbles sleepily.  
"Nope because I have high standards and there is no room for error when it comes to you, need to give you nothing but the best- you deserve it." Beck responds as he kisses Mica cheek.  
"You're such a smooth talker, huh?" Mica jokes. "Think you're just trying to get into my pants." He turns his head to catch Beck's lips. "And if you are it's working marvelously." 

Beck laughs and the sound of it brings a tired but happy smile to Mica's face.


	11. Repeated Offense

Luka is the opposite of Mica physically, of course there are some similarities, though his hair is dirty blonde it's curly like Mica's and he has the same blue-green eyes and tan skin as well. Not only that but he doesn't share his younger brother's artistic gifts, in fact he's actually the athletic one. Soccer, basketball, swim, and lacrosse to be exact.  
He adored his little brother and always knew Bobby was scum (having been his target when Luka was younger and taking the burnt of everything until he went off to college). He had trusted and hoped that his mother would take care of Mica but seemed as though that was not the case.

After providing identification the nurse at the front desk gives him directions to his brother's room. What he sees is not what he expected. His brother is laying down in his hospital bed...with another boy. His brother is so immersed in the other boy and vice versa that neither even notice Luka enter the room.  
"Seriously? I come all this way to see my baby brother and it's like I'm not even here. How rude." He huffs in mock annoyance. His brother's head whips around so quick Luka fears he gave himself Whiplash.  
"Luka!" Mica explains. "I- uh- hey."  
"Hey? We haven't seen each other since July and all you say is hey. I'm deeply offended, did you even miss me?" Luka pouts.  
"Don't be ridiculous of course I missed you, you drama queen." Mica responds with an eyeroll.  
"You love my dramatic nature." Luka retorts.  
"There is a reason you never participated in school plays." Mica drawls. Luka sticks his tongue out before coming closer to hug his brother.  
"How you feel, Kid?" He asks as he ruffles Mica's hair lovingly. Mica swats his hand away.  
"Probably better than you Old Man, is that a grey hair I spot? It's set in early with you." Mica jokes.  
"Fuck you, I'm only twenty." Luka responds. "So who's your bed mate here?"  
"This is Beck, my boyfriend." Mica introduces.  
"You turd, why didn't you tell me!?" Luka glares accusingly at his brother. Beck watches the brothers in amusement much like he does with Tori and Trina.  
"This is a new development, you sack of shit, I didn't have time to tell you."  
"No need to be a bitch."  
"Whatever you jerk, you started it." Luka smirks at his brother before turning to Beck.  
"Beck was it?" Luka asks, his voice taking on a different tone. Mica groans.  
"Luka!" He whines. "Don't be an ass."  
"M not being an ass." Luka responds. He wraps his arm around Beck. "I just want to get to know the guy who thinks he's good enough for my baby brother...and make sure he knows that if he hurts you I'll break his kneecaps and then his neck."  
"He's insane I swear, I think he's adopted." Mica says to Beck. "And not at all serious."  
"I am deadly serious. You hurt him, I hurt you. If you ever force him into anything I will chop off your dick and shove it down your throat."  
"Oh my god, Luka seriously-." Mica complains. Beck laughs.  
"I'll hold you to that, but I don't think it will ever be necessary." He says. "M, I dated Jade West- getting the third degree isn't going to deter or scare me. It let's me know someone else is looking out for you too. If I ever hurt you I hope your brother rips me a new one and knocks some sense into me."  
"I kind of like him, he's smart. Not bad Mica, you got good taste." Luka says. The blush that had been on Mica's cheek since he saw Luka increases again.  
"S-Shut up!" He hisses. Luka laughs.  
"You're beat red Mica." He teases.  
"As red as a tomato really." Beck adds. Mica stares at him in mock betrayal.  
"Oh my god, you two are ganging up on me. Luka, you've converted him, you've turned my boyfriend into one of you evil henchmen. Beck, how could you leave me for the dark side!?"  
"And I'm the drama queen?" Luka exclaims with a sigh.  
"Shut up Old Man!"  
"I ain't that old, Bitch!"  
"Don't be mean, Jerk." The smile Luka wore dissipated with his laughter as he became serious.  
"Are you really okay?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I'm getting there."Mica responds.  
"You should have called. You should have told me." Luka states.  
"I didn't want to bother you or be a burden."  
"Don't be an idiot. You're my family, my baby brother. You'll never be bothersome or a burden, annoying and irritating maybe, but never bothersome or a burden. It's my job to protect you no matter how old you are. You scared the right shit out of me."  
"What happened to the wrong shit?" Mica tries to joke.  
"Don't change the subject I'm being serious, you turd." Luka responds. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and obviously I'm no longer the only one who cares about you so next time if something bad ever happens, if you're hurting, tell me. Okay?"  
"Okay." Mica agrees. Luka suddenly sits down on the bed and takes Mica's hands in his, turning them palm up to his scars.  
"And don't do this anymore. The thought that you-that you hate yourself and your life so much that you hurt yourself feels so much more painful. Please Baby Brother, don't hurt yourself anymore- it hurts me too."  
"I don't know if I can." Mica whispers. Beck's hand comes up to rub soothingly at Mica's back. "I know it hurts you, both of you, but you don't get it...you don't have these feelings."  
"I did." Luka argues. "I still do sometimes." He turns his own hands to show them his wrist, scars marring the skin.  
"Luka." Mica croaks, eyes welling up with tears at the sight. "Why?"  
"When Mom married Bobby you were seven, I was eleven. You probably thought that as you got older he got more violent. That's not true at all, he was always this violent and sadistic and perverted but I-I tried to make sure he never touched you, I took the burnt of most of it. I thought- I thought Mom wouldn't let him touch you like he touched me but...I was wrong. She doesn't care about anyone but herself." Luka tells them, tears form in his own eyes. "Did she tell you anything about...about-?"  
"My thirteenth, he- on my thirteenth birthday. You went to a friend's after we opened my presents." Luka nods sadly.  
"Mom told me I could sleep over at my friend's place if I wanted. I didn't think- I should of known. I should have took you with me or stayed. I'm so, so sorry." Mica pulls him forward into a hug. "God it was terrible, it hurt so bad. He wouldn't give me a chance to breath, he wouldn't stop. I felt like I was getting ripped in two, I just wanted it to stop. I felt so sick, so sick and dirty and wrong afterwards. You must have been so afraid and in so much pain and I wasn't there for you."  
"I wasn't there for you either." Mica responds as he squeezes his brother tightly. He glances over and sees Beck, tears in his own eyes. Mica opens his arms for him too and Beck scoots over, embraces them both.  
"I'm so sorry." He chokes out, voice thick with emotion. "I wish- I wish I could have been there for both of you. I wish someone would have been there for you, to protect you, someone should have been there. No one deserves any of that, especially not you, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that the people who were supposed to love you only used and hurt you. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Mica thinks his heart might explode. Here was Beck- beautiful, amazing, caring Beck- crying and apologizing for not protecting them in a time where they didn't even know each other. God Mica thinks he could kiss him stupid for it. No one has ever shown such love and care for him or his brother and Beck only just met Luka and they haven't even known each other for a month.  
"I've changed my mind." Luka says when they all manage to control themselves again. "I don't kind of like him, I fucking love him." Mica laughs.

He thinks he might love Beck too- and if not then he's pretty damn close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where my SPN fans at?!
> 
> (Luka is pronounced as Lou-cuh).


	12. Blinded

Luka doesn't know why he agreed to meet her. Maybe it's a deep, unwanted familial instinct. For whatever reason he's sitting in a café across from his mother.  
"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have agreed to this." He states. "But I'm here because you are my mother. Mica and I are aiding the police in their investigation, once they get enough evidence Bobby will be charged with several counts of child abuse and two of molestation. You will be charged with child neglect and child endangerment and as an accessory to Bobby's crimes. There is no getting out of this- you will go to jail."  
"Luka, Honey please. You know I love you, I did what I thought best. I didn't want to be alone. I'm your mom, don't do this." Mrs. Anderson tries to plead.  
"You are my mother, half of my genes, my maternal parent. You are no longer my mom- you haven't been for years. You sheltered, fed, and clothed me but you didn't love me, you did it out of necessity only not want or love." Luka says.  
"With time I might have forgiven you but you were Mica's mom still and you didn't protect him, you didn't love him enough either, and for that I will never forgive you. I feel sorry for you though. You never seemed to see that you were never alone. You always had us- your family, your childen- and our unconditional love for you. You threw it away, you threw us away, for that...man. Along time ago I would say he didn't deserve you but now? Now I'm not so sure. But I am sure that once he gets angry he'll no longer have Mica or me to beat, he'll have you if you stay with him. And as much as I hate you for letting this happen no one deserves what Bobby dishes out when he's mad. There's a small part of me that does love you and always will because you are my mother and you were a mom to me once and it doesn't want you to suffer like that but if you stay with him you will end up alone- just as you always feared." Luka stands after that. "That being said if you choose to stay with him do not contact Mica or myself, don't even think of us because it will be obvious that you've never truly loved us at all if you continue to stay with the man who's caused us so much pain."

Luka leaves after that. He has so many emotions around the whole complicated thing and he just needs someone to hold him. He thinks about going to the hospital but he would breakdown after seeing his brother in that bed and he couldn't do that. He needs to be strong for his little brother. He pulls out his phone and dials the only number he knows by heart besides Mica's automatically.  
"Hello?" The voice on the otherside of the line groans.  
"D-Dai?" Luka manages to ask.  
"Lou?" Dai responds. "Baby, it's late." Luka curses quietly, he forgot about the time difference.  
"M sorry, I just- I need you. I feel like..." Luka stops, finally registering the anxious need to hurt himself. "I feel like I need to cut."  
"But you aren't going to." Dai states firmly. "Tell me what's wrong." Luka lets out a shaky breath. Dai had helped Luka with his...destructive habits but he'd never told Dai the story as to why he did any of it. So now he does. He talks about everything from the day his mother started dating Bobby so many years ago to his talk with his mother just minutes ago. "Oh Luka..." Dai breathes when he finishes. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you had all this hurt bottled up inside?" Luka feels so raw, vulnerable, and exhausted now, he can't even think about telling Dai anything but the truth.  
"I didn't want you to leave me. Bobby always said-."  
"I don't want to hear a single thing of what that man ever said. He's wrong. He's vile and disgusting and perverted and I hope he ends up rotting in prison. I don't want to hear you ever quoting anything he says or believing it."  
"Okay." Luka agrees quietly.  
"I'll look for plane tickets and see how soon I can catch a flight, hopefully within a week." He can hear the smile in Dai's voice.  
"You don't have to-."  
"I want to, I need to. You said you needed me and I can't be there for you so far away. I can't hug and kiss you through the phone so I am coming out there."  
"Okay." He knows Dai'so smiling.

Beck kisses Mica slow and gentle so that he won't get too excited and cause the heart monitor to go off.  
"How's your back?" He asks before pressing a kiss to Mica's jaw.  
"Better. Doctor said there'll probably be scars but I'm used to that so it doesn't really brother me." Mica answers. Beck looks up at him with hard eyes.  
"You shouldn't be used to that." He states. Mica smiles sadly and runs his hand through Beck's hair.  
"I know." He says. "But hopefully I won't have to be anymore. Why didn't you audition for Sikowitz's play? You'd of been the lead."  
"Well...it's trippy as hell for one, Jade's playing the other main character, and I was too worried about you to think of more than necessary. Tori and Andre aren't in it either."  
"But they're the entertainment at The Bonefire aren't they?"  
"They are. Probably gonna sing some of their old stuff. Cat and Jade might join a few songs. They want to do "Shut Up and Dance" but that would require me, Robbie, and Trina."  
"I thought Trina was talentless?"  
"Apparently not while intoxicated, she's got a pretty good voice then."  
"Never heard of alcohol enhancing talent." Mica jokes.  
"There has to be talent in the first place to enhance it." Beck snickers. "You know she wasn't even supposed to get in to the school?"  
"Oh? Then how did she?"  
"Sikowitz was holding the auditions, apparently he drank spoiled milk from a coconut right before Trina audition and well...thought she did some real trippy shit and got her admitted." Beck answers.  
"Ah, I should have guessed it'd be because of Sikowitz and his damn coconut milk." Mica laughs.

Mica's recovery is a slow one. For the weeks he was in the hospital his friends visited him (he's trying to get around the fact that he even has friends), Luka takes care of everything- he wanted it perfect for when Mica came home for the first time, and Beck is there every day before and after school and practically lives in Mica's hospital room on the weekends. 

When Mica's finally released, nearly two months later he spends the day with Beck. It's, his first date, the best day of his life. After dinner they head to Luka's apartment. Their friends- and Jade- are there to greet them.  
"We're so glad you're okay!" Tori states as she hugged him. "Trina wanted to come but she's sulking. Sam Ferguson stood her up."  
"As if that's a surprise." Jade snickers. Tori glares at her. "What? You know you were thinking it."  
"Luka bought a cake!" Cat squeals. Mica smiles.  
"That's awesome, let's have some." He responds. Cat giggles happily and pulls Robbie- and Rex- along to the table.  
"Good to see you up and about Little Man." Andre says as he passed. Luka nods in agreement.

And as Beck helps him to the table, filled with people who love him, Mica has never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dai is pronounced like the word day.


	13. Summer Lovin'

Dai gets a ticket in three days, Luka had mailed him a key to his apartment when he got it so when he arrives at the apartment he lets himself in. He can tell someone else picked out the furniture because it all goes together and the walls are covered in framed posters, certificates and awards, and pictures. Most of the pictures seem recent. He leaves his bags by the door and heads down the hall to the bedroom. One room has a wooden plate with "Mica" written on it stuck to the door. Dai enters the other room. He finds Luka sprawled out in bed, one leg twisted over the covers and shirtless. He checks Luka's wrist first, relieved that there are no new cuts. Then he smiles and nudges Luka.  
"Lou." He calls out quietly. "Baby?" It takes a minute but Luka's eyes finally flutter open and he stares up at Dai. His mouth drops open slightly and he let's out a tiny gasp.  
"Dai?" He questions and brings his hand up to touch Dai's cheek.  
"Hi Baby, how you feeling?" Dai responds, tilting his head into Lukas touch.  
"Good, really good. Glad you're here."  
"Yeah? Me too. I missed you."  
"Missed you too, how was your flight?"  
"It was good." Luka hums and grabs Dai's arm, tugging on it.  
"Bed?" He asks. Dai nods, kisses him gently, before climbing into bed with him.

_Dai Brooks was the big man on campus. He had gotten in on academics and athletics, the school practically paid him to come. Not only did he assist in making their sports' teams nearly unbeatable and their test score results better he was good for the social aspect. He always poised ideas for stuff students could do that was fun and wouldn't get them in trouble. He was also one of the few openly bisexual student-athletes at the school and everyone liked him and treated him well so of course others wanted to come to the school too. He was a ladies man, not by choice though. They fawned over his deep voice, muscular build, head of dark black hair, smooth skin, and grey eyes that were always such a surprise to anyone who met him._

_When Luka came to the school he fell- he fell hard and fast. Back then Luka was more reserved and quiet, no one really knew much about him and he didn't talk much at all. Many called him dumb or stupid, saying that if it hadn't been for the fact that he knew how to play well he probably wouldn't haven even graduated high school let alone got into college. Luka's roommate didn't make it any better. He told anyone who would listen about all the times he woke to Luka screaming or crying, how he'd shut himself up in the bathroom for hours, how some nights he never went to sleep at all, about the nights where Luka left after all his classes and didn't return until the next morning or afternoon smelling like smoke and alcohol and sex, about the small knife Luka always kept in his pocket, and about how some days he'd stare off at nothing for a long time with glassy eyes._

_Dai knew that to others Luka was strange and scary and maybe even worthless in their eyes but he wanted to know him, talk to him, be his friend. He wanted to make him smile and giggle and laugh and be happy. So he did..._

_He got the courage to after basketball practice._  
_"Hi." He had greeted Luka as he fell in to step beside him. Luka looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm Dai." Luka stared at him for a minute, blinked owlishly._  
_"Luka." He finally responded. His voice smooth and low, Dai liked it._  
_"Are you hungry, Luka? Wanna go grab something to eat at The Restaurant?" Dai asked. The Restaurant was what the students called the culinary student-run restaurant on campus. It had a different theme each week, and with each theme a different name so most just called it The Restaurant._  
_"Okay." Luka agreed quietly. Dai smiled and together they headed to The Restaurant._

_And in a strange way they had become friends and after practice Dai treated Luka to dinner, sometimes they went the movies or rollarskating or to the art gallery (Dai was a photography major) or to the arcade or back to Dai's dorm to study and do homework together. They worked out together, walked to class together, they were nearly inseparable. People only saw them smiling and happy they didn't know about all the times Luka called him in hysterics or all the times he had to wake Luka from nightmares whenever he stayed over or about how he'd have to pick Luka up at all hours of the night or worry about him for days on end when he'd go out and drink, smoke, and fuck like it would fix whatever had him wound up so tightly._

_It happened on a Thursday._

_Luka had holed himself up in the bathroom for an hour-in-counting while they were studying. When he emerged Dai caught sight of the stain almost immediately._  
_"Lou, you're bleeding!" He had exclaimed. Luka looked at his wrist, blood staining his sleeve, and his eyes widened in panic._  
_"It-It's nothing!" He said hastily but Dai was already up and grabbing hold of his hand gingerly. "D-Dai, let go!"_  
_"Just let me see Luka." Dai grumbled._  
_"No, fucking- get off Dai!" Luka shouted. Dai doesn't and he pushed up the sleeve to take in Luka's cut wrist, new wounds on top of old, scars criss-crossing and marring his skin._  
_"Luka..." Dai breathed, tears welled up in his eyes. Luka shoved him and Dai stumbled back._  
_"You couldn't just leave it alone!?" Luka hissed._  
_"Luka...Luka why?" Dai asked still stunned and confused._  
_"Because I hate it, all of it. I get up every day and I hate it." Luka snapped._  
_"Hate what?"_  
_"Me! I hate me, I can't even look in the mirror without hating what I see. I want to die, I want to die, I want to die." Luka began to cry, repeating the last sentence over and over again._  
_"Luka, no Luka no." Dai crooned as he pulled Luka to him in a hug. "Please don't say that. Please don't hurt yourself anymore. I love you, more than anything, I don't want you to hurt or be sad." He pulled back and wiped the tears from Luka's eyes. "Please don't."_  
_"Okay." Luka agreed quietly. Dai smiled and leaned forward to kiss Luka sweetly. Of course they both know it's not that easy._

Dai wakes to an empty bed and out of habit checks the bathroom first.  
"I CHANGED MY MIND I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" He hears Luka shout. He enters the living room and finds Luka standing with his arms crossed, chest puffed out, across from his little brother and another boy.  
"Nothing happend Luka!" Mica shouts back. "Until you came in and tried to take Beck's head off with a lacrosse stick."  
"Well I'm sorry if seeing some shadowy person on top of my baby brother put me in protective big bro mode. YOU BETTER STILL BE A VIRGIN!" Luka argues.  
"And if I'm not." Mica challenges.  
"I'll kill him." Luka growls lowly and launches himself at Beck.  
"Luka! I wasn't serious, get off him! My virginity is still intact you big jerk!"  
"Bitch, don't joke like that! I nearly killed him trying to defend your honor."  
"Defend my- I'm not some Middle Ages woman or princess dammit!" Mica shrieks as he helps Beck up.  
"Scuse me?" Dai finally speaks up as he rubs his eyes and tries not laugh. "Hate to ruin the family moment but I'm starving and could really use some coffee." Mica and Beck stare at him before Mica turns and points at Luka.  
"You hypocrite!" He accuses. "You better still be a virgin, jerk!" He says as he ran after his brother who was already taking off to escape Mica's rath.  
"I haven't been since I was fifteen, Bitch!" Luka shouts back.  
"Utter children I tell you." Dai says to Beck. Beck smiles and nods.

Luka and Dai go out after breakfast. Luka to find a job and Dai goes with because he knows Luka is just putting on a brave face for his baby brother. Beck and Mica stay at the apartment and the rest of the gang comes over to hang out as well.  
"How's the play coming along?" Mica asks.  
"It's...interesting. We have our final few rehearsals and then next week it's show time." Tori answers. "Everyone's kind of dreading it- even Jade. She'd love it otherwise if Sinjin wasn't playing her love interest."  
"Don't remind me Vega." Jade grumbles.  
"The plays next week, you have to accept it." Tori responds.  
"I have ways Vega, he'll quit before the week is over or I'll make his life hell." Jade states as she twirls her scissors. "Just you watch..." Everyone scoots away from her slowly. There's a knock on the door and Mica scrambles to get it, he doesn't like the glint in Jade's eyes at the moment. Before he even fully opens the door he is tackled to the ground. His stitches pull uncomfortably and he groans.  
"MICA!" The person on top of him wails.  
"Eliza?" He groans. "What the hell?"  
"Liza get off him, he's hurt remember!" Rhea hisses to her sister.  
"Oh! Sorry M!" Eliza screeches and climbs off him and helps him up. "You okay?" Mica stares at them in shock and confusion. Eliza stands just a few feet away from him, her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun and her green eyes wide and bright. Her twin sister Rhea stood behind her, her hair braided intricately and bangs almost obscuring her eyes, and rolled her eyes. Eliza wore a bright yellow top to match her nails, white skinny jeans, and her yellow Converse while Rhea wore a white spaghetti strapped top, floral skirt, and her favorite white Vans. Tegan was leaning against the door frame, her brunette hair was short- about chin length- with pink tinged tips. She was dressed in a leather jacket with a black top, skinny jeans, and combat boots.  
"One day you'll kill him, I swear. You're stronger than you look y'know. Hulk not smash, okay?" She says to Eliza.  
"I am not, don't be mean Tee." Eliza says indignantly.  
"Are you okay Mica?" Rhea asks as she touches his arm gently. Rhea was very caring, almost motherly even, and she worried a lot about everything. Eliza was a free spirit, she was energetic and happy nearly all the time, and she loved making friends. Tegan would've been a loner if not for Eliza's stubbornness to become her friend and Rhea's silent worry over her. She was often overly sarcastic, very blunt, and willing to do just about anything to entertain herself.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Mica answers, and he really means it this time. "Come meet my friends." He leads them into the living room where he introduces everyone to each other. "Girls, these are my new friends: Andre, Tori, Robbie- and Rex, Cat, and Jade. New friends these are my old friends: Tegan, Rhea, and Eliza." He bites his lip nervously. "And, um , this is my boyfriend Beck." Eliza squeals happily.  
"Mica's got a boyfriend, Mica's got a boyfriend!" She sings. "Your hair is insane!"  
"I get that a lot." Beck chuckles.  
"Is Beck short for something?"  
"If I told you then I'd have to kill you."  
"Ooh, he's so mysterious M!" Mica chuckles and plops down next to Beck on the couch. Rhea is already seated next to Andre, talking to him quietly while Tegan and Jade seem to be having some strange staring contest over Tori.  
"Why am I in between them?" Tori whines. Eliza takes a seat next to Cat and Robbie instantly striking up a conversation with the redhead.  
"What are we watching?" Robbie asks.  
"The Notebook?" Tori suggests.  
"No." Jade and Tegan both reply. Tori huffs and crosses her arms.  
"It's a classic." She grumbles.  
"Grease is coming on I think." Andre states.  
"Summer lovin' had me a blast." Beck sings quietly to Mica as he lays his head on Mica's shoulder. Mica giggles.  
"It's not summer though." He says.  
"It's close enough." Beck responds.  
"Summer lovin' happened so fast." Mica sings back. Beck smiles happily.

He's definitely, utterly, irrevocably in love with Beck- he doesn't mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where my Teen Wolf and Grease fans?
> 
> (Names pronounced as Tea-gun, Re-uh, and El-lie-zuh kind of like Elijah).


	14. Take Care

After the movie marathon- which had somehow turned into a Popcorn War after Footloose in which Beck, the traitor, threw the first Popcorn Curnel of Doom at Mica- everyone made their way out the door to head to their own homes. Robbie gives Cat a ride, Andre leaves with Tori (after placing a chaste kiss on Rhea's surprised face), and Jade had come by herself and offers a ride to no one.  
"Where's Tee?" Mica asks Eliza, since Rhea is still in shock from Andre kissing her.  
"Probably making out with Jade in her car and talking about sacrificing goats or whatever." She answers. "They were staring at each other all night- literally."  
"That's- that's great. Tee could use some loving, though I think we should probably be worried." Mica responds.  
"But...but what if-?" Rhea finally begins.  
"Don't be such a worry wort." Eliza interrupts. "It'll be fine, Tee's a big girl. Now what was that with Andre?"  
"He asked me out." Rhea mutters.  
"Oh my god, group date! I'll call Jude and Tori can bring her boyfriend. We could go to that kareokie place you guys were planning on." Eliza responds. "What are you going to wear? You need a new dress!" Rhea glances over at Mica and Beck with a "save me" expression.  
"Help me!" She mouths. Mica shrugs playfully.  
"You should go raid her closet and plan the perfect outfit." He says to Eliza. She gasps.  
"You are so right! Bye M, bye Beck the Mysterious!" She waves as she pulls Rhea along.  
"Traitor." She hisses at Mica, he cackles as they leave.  
"You are evil." Beck comments with a smirk.  
"Well I can't be all innocence and cuteness." Mica responds as he looks up at Beck through his lashes.  
"We got interrupted this morning." Beck groans quietly as he pulls Mica towards him.  
"I can't believe you climbed in through my window." Mica murmurs. Beck hums before claiming Mica's lips with his own.

When Dai and Luka get home they find Mica and Beck asleep on the couch, Beck laying on the couch and Mica on top of Beck. Luka kisses his brother's head before heading back towards his room. Dai smiles, happy that Mica is okay and happy and loved, and covers the couple with a blanket. He makes his way back into the bedroom but finds it empty. He doesn't like the feeling it leaves in the pit of his stomach.  
"Luka?" He calls, making his way to the bathroom. He finds Luka seated on top of the toilet, holding that small knife from college to his wrist. "Luka..."  
"She was suppose to take care of us, she was suppose to love us. Why doesn't she love us? I want her to love us." Luka cries. Dai steps closer slowly.  
"I know Baby, I'm so sorry." He apologizes.  
"It hurts- Dai it hurts so much." Luka sobs, his hands shaking. "I want to be strong for Mica but it's hard and it hurts." Dai lets out a soothing noise as he wraps himself around Luka.  
"I know, I know Baby. It's okay, you don't have to be strong right now. Let me take care of you." He whispers.  
"Okay." Luka agrees quietly. Dai smiles sadly and leans forward to kiss him sweetly.  
"What is it that you need? Whatever you want Lou, I'll give it to you. Everything I have, anything you want, it's all yours." He promises.  
"Love me, please." Luka begs. Dai's hands come up to caress Luka's cheeks, wiping away stray tears.  
"I already do Baby. So, so much." Dai responds. "Come to bed and let me show you how much I cherish every second I have with you."  
"D-Dai!" Luka cries out as he launches himself at his boyfriend. They tumble to the linoleum floor. "Love you, love you. You're so good to me." He says as he straddles Dai, hands scrambling to get him out of his button down. "Don't want to go to bed- want you right here, right now. Please Dai, I need you."  
"Shh, you'll have me. Nice and slow, remember? Not like you used to with all those other men before." Dai responds. Luka gasps. He remembers dully the nameless, sometimes almost faceless, sex he'd have when he was younger- throwing himself at anyone who paid attention to him, anyone to forget the dirtiness that Bobby gave him as a child. He regrets it now, hates that Dai can't be his first nor his second. Hates that there's been so many that he's lost count and Dai is lost somewhere in a sea of numbers all the way up in the high hundreds. Tears well up in his eyes at the thought, he wishes Dai was his first and only. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever you want Lou, just please don't cry anymore. I hate it when you cry."  
"I know." Luka says as he leans down. "I hate it too." He kisses Dai passionately, tongues twining together easily. Dai's hands come up to grab hold of Luka's hair, pulling gently. Luka whines and pulls away, he leans further down and places open mouthed kisses all over Dai's neck. "I just want you Dai, only you. Let me love you, please." Luka moves up to Dai's jawline, sucking and mouthing at it as he moves along. Dai gasps, back arching slightly, when Luka sucks on his ear lobe after outlining his jaw. Luka licks his way into Dai's mouth and tries to shove his tongue as far as it would go and over every warm, wet crevice inside. Dai whimpers when Luka pulls away, pausing to suck lightly on Dai's chin, before going down further and sucking at Dai's adam's apple. Dai groans and as Luka moves to his collarbones his hands tighten in Luka's hair.  
"You can have whatever you want of me." Dai promises quietly. Luka kisses down his torso, tongue peaking out to tease Dai's nipples and belly button. Dai pulls his hair hard and Luka moans, he likes the slight pain- needs it, needs it because he knows it's loving pain, a sign of Dai's need and desperation and urgency.  
"Let me, Lou let me." Dai pleads. Luka straightens and Dai works diligently to rid him of his shirt, pressing kisses over all his scars as he does so, and then making him lay back to remove his pants. His mouth comes down to kiss Luka's chest, sucking on each nipple before trailing down. He pulls at Luka's boxers, nearly decides to rip them in half because it's taking too long and fuck it all he wants Luka now. He kisses the inside of Luka's thigh just shy of his erection and Luka whines in disappointment.  
"Dai!" Luka cries out with a moan as his cock is engulfed in the heat of Dai’s mouth. Luka's head falls back against the floor and he lets out a harsh breath. Dai hums quietly and Luka arches at the vibrations it sends through his body. Dai pulls off as Luka starts to squirm, letting out a soothing sound when Luka protests.  
"Lube Baby, need lube. Don't wanna hurt you." He murmurs before digging around in the cabinets. Luka feels cold fingers pressing against his entrance seconds later and tries to relax. He moans as Dai presses a finger in slowly.  
"More, please Dai." Another finger joins the first and Luka rolls his hips to follow them. Dai spreads them in a scissoring motion, stretching Luka. He preps him languidly and thoroughly. "M ready, come on. Dai, need you." Dai hums in agreement before getting rid of his own pants and boxers, pulling his fingers out of Luka. He pours lube over his cock with his other hand. He kisses Luka as he begins to push his way in. Luka gasps and opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out was a whine when Dai bottoms out. Dai braces his hands beside Luka's head and angles his hips just right before pulling out and thrusting back in. Luka keens and his hands scramble at Dai's back. He grinds his hips to meet Dai's and Dai groans. Luka arches up into Dai and wraps his legs around Dai's waist. Dai leans back, pulling Luka with him into a sitting position.  
"Love you, love you so much Lou." He mutters. Luka wimpers and kisses him.  
"Love you Dai." He responds, pushing down to meet Dai. Dai grunts and feels himself start to stutter in his thrust.  
"Gonna cum, 'm gonna cum. Want you to cum Baby." He states. Luka moans and Dai feels him tighten around him before Luka moans his name and comes. Dai moans and continues thrusting until he feels like he's bursting and his body jerks. He kisses Luka's swollen lips, his cry muffled by Luka's mouth. 

They stay like that for a while before cleaning up, Dai holding his Luka close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex! Finally, someone's gotten down and dirty!


	15. Kareokie Dokie

It takes a few months for Mica's back to heal and his life has never been better. 

Kareokie Dokie ends up being Beck and Mica's first real date. It's a group date with Tori and River, Andre and Rhea, Jade and Tegan, and for some surprising reason Cat and Robbie (who thankfully left Rex at home). Mica enjoys watching his friends preform on stage, Beck has an amazing voice and Mica is probably drooling after listening to his boyfriend sing some upbeat song with Andre that had the whole place on their feet, Jade and Cat rock out to a flirty song that has guys swooning, and Tori is practically a legend though they kept calling her Louise for some odd reason.  
"Uh-oh..." Andre suddenly mutters. Two girls, one brunette and the other blonde, sit down on either side of Beck.  
"Beck!" The brunette squeales happily. "It's so good to see you again." Mica turns to share a confused look with Rhea and Tegan who both shrugg.  
"Hayley, Tara." Beck laughs awkwardly. "Oh, I was hoping it'd be a little longer before we ever saw each other again."  
"Yeah like never." Jade snorts. Cat giggles quietly.  
"I see you're still with Morticia." The blonde states.  
"Hmm, actually no." Beck replies.  
"Oh really?" The brunette purrs.  
"Slow your roll Slut-ley, he's still taken." Jade cackles, showing nothing but teeth.  
"Jade, don't antagonize her." Tori hisses. River snickers next to her.  
"Slut-ley that was a good one." He comments, high-fiving Jade. Tori glares at him. "Aw c'mon Babe, it was funny." Tori rolls her eyes.  
"And what exactly do you mean he's still taken? If he isn't dating your rat infested self, which I applaud, then who is he dating?"  
"Him." Cat answers happily as she gestures to Mica. The two girls' jaws drop slightly.  
"You're kidding right?" The blonde splutters. "He'd rather be with a guy than Hayley?!"  
"Shut up Tara!" Hayley hisses. "You're bluffing anyways, there's no way Beck is dating him."  
"Excuse me?" Mica says indignantly.  
"Beck wouldn't date such a waste of space, I mean look at you- you're sad."  
"And just who the fuck are you?" Tegan snarls.  
"Hayley Fergeson, my daddy owns this place." Hayley flicks her hair and leans a little more against Beck.  
"Oh you're the talentless, snobby bitches they tricked into babysitting Trina." Tegan retorted.  
"I can see why." Rhea grumbles in agreement.  
"Look Hayley it's...cute that you have a little crush on me but I'm with Mica and that isn't changing anytime soon." Beck states as he pushes Hayley away gently. Hayley frowns.  
"Prove it then." She demands. Beck raises a scuplted brow in challenge and pulls Mica into a kiss over the table, Mica makes a noise of surprise while his hands tangle in Beck's hair, and someone whistles loudly from somewhere in the room. Beck pulls away first, Mica chasing his lips slightly before remembering where they are. He glares at Hayley and Tara.  
"I believe that was code for fuck off." He says. Hayley and Tara make affronted noises before storming off.  
"You're hot when you're pissed." Beck mutters. Mica blinks at him owlishly before blushing.  
"Shut up." He replies. Beck licks his lips.  
"I think I'd like it more if you made me." He responds.  
"We're literally sitting right here, quit flirting." Robbie grumbles.  
"Are you okay Mica?" Rhea asks, grabbing his hand in hers.  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I mean...what does she know anyways?" Mica answers. Rhea smiles and nods.  
"Good." She says. 

Dai and Luka have the apartment to themselves, they're laying on the couch watching television. Luka turns to look up at Dai.  
"Dai." He says quietly.  
"Hmm?" Dai replies as he looks down at him.  
"Thank you." Luka answers. Dai's brows crinkle in confusion.  
"For what?" He asks.  
"For everything. I was a mess in college, I wanted to die so bad and no one cared- no one saw. You did. You saw and you cared and you were there for me." Luka explains. "I'm not the best person to be with. I'm damaged- dirty and filthy and soiled but you still want me and I need that, I need you." Dai leans down to peck Luka's lips.  
"You are amazing. Strong, loving, brave, courageous, and beautiful. You're exceptional and I couldn't imagine wanting anyone else. Don't ever let someone tell you otherwise." Luka smiles.  
"Okay." He agrees quietly. Dai smiles back and leans down again to kiss him. 

Despite the Hayley-Tara issue the night goes well and they all have fun. Mica's never been happier.  
"What's going on with the trial?" Beck asks on the way back to his place. Mica sighs.  
"They have date set up. The police's investigation is done, lawyers are walking us through the questions, everything's ready to go." Mica answers.  
"You scared?" Beck questions.  
"Nervous. Everything's been so great the last few months and now I have to relive this all over again. What if...what if he doesn't go away?" Mica answers quietly. Beck grabs his hand, squeezing reassuringly.  
"He will, there's no way he's walking. Just one more time and you'll never have to look at him or think about him and what he did to you...to your brother." Beck murmurs, he pulls Mica's hand to his mouth to kiss it.  
"Yeah." Mica breaths. "I wish Mom hadn't stayed with him." Beck nods, hand letting go of Muca's to run through his hair lovingly.  
"I know Babe." He agreed.  
"Where's your mother Beck?" Mica asks curiously.  
"I don't know, one day she was just gone." Beck answers after awhile. "I was young, young enough that it's hard to remember what she looked like sometimes."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Sometimes."  
"I don't want it to hurt."  
"I know Babe, I know." 

Mica wishes he could get rid of the sad look in Beck's eyes.


	16. Been Through Hell and Back

"We'll go through this one more time boys and then you should be ready." Mr. Grier, the prosecution lawyer, says. "You're doing great, everything will be fine." Mica nods and they walk through the questions one final time before the trial.  
The courtroom doors open and Ms. Shaw, a paralegal learning under Mr. Grier, gasps. Mica feels his throat closing, a shriek bubbling up as his mother all but crawls into the room. She's covered in bruises, cuts, and welts. She is bleeding from her right temple, her left eye is swollen, and her lip busted. She's holding on to her right side, favoring her left as she limps in. She is shaking so hard Mica briefly wonders how she's even standing.  
"Mama..." He breathes. Her eyes roll back and he screams as her legs give out and she starts falling. Luka catches her, going down with her gently, holding on to her tightly- protectivly.  
"Call 911!" He demands. Ms. Shaw already has her phone to her ear. Mica feels sick and he's frozen. He can't look away from his mother's broken body, he wants to move to his brother's side but he can't. He can't.  
"Mica, Mica!" He hears a voice call. "You have to calm down, breathe Mica." He's suddenly aware of Mr. Grier's worried face, of his blurry vision and hyperventilating. He can't breathe, he can't move, he can't speak. He wants to go to his mother's side. His mama is hurt, he wants to be by her side.  
"Beck." He begs. "Need...call Beck." He gestures to his phone with a shaky hand. Mr. Grier is quick to grab it, he scrolls through the contacts until he finds Beck and pushes the call button. He puts it to Mica' s ear when it begins to ring.  
"Hey Babe." Beck greets. Mica can hear music in the background and oh...Beck and Cat are doing a duet for school he forgot. "M?"  
"I-I'm sorry." Mica cries, hunching forward.  
"Mica, what's wrong? What happened?" Beck asks woriedly. The music fades away, Andre murmurs something in the background.  
"Mommy, h-he hurt M-mommy." Mica answers. "He h-hurt Mommy real b-bad. Beck I c-can't...s-scared."  
"Shh Angel, it's gonna be okay." Beck reassures him. "I need you to calm down, breath nice and deep for me." Mica takes a deep breath and lets it out quickly. "Slower, slower. Good, you're doing so good. Just listen to my voice." Mica nods, a small whine leaving his throat and his body curled up in a ball- head between his knees. "Where's Luka?"  
"W-with Mommy." Mica answers quietly.  
"Okay, I want you to go to them. Okay? Stay with Luka and when the ambulance comes you get in too. Dai and I will meet you at the hospital. Can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Good, I want you to go do it now. I'm going to hang up and go get Dai. Okay?"  
"Y-yes."  
"I'll see you in a minute." Beck says by way of goodbye. Mica gets down from the stand on shaky legs, falling to his next to where his brother is cradling their mother.  
"Mama?" He croaks. Her eyes, now clear where they were hazy and distant before, turn to him. He sobs in pain and joy, it's been so long since she looked at him. "Why-what happened?"  
"Your b-brother w-wa-was right." She answered. "I'm so s-sorry." As he took her hand in his own he noticed patches of circular, shiny skin on her arms- burns. "It's ok-okay, I deserve this- I was bad." She tried to soothe him as her hand comes up to his cheek. He closes his eyes tight, leans into her palm. It's been so long, too long. Her other hand is clutched tightly in Luka's.  
The EMTs roll in not long after, they check her over quickly before placing her on the gurny and wheeling her out as fast as possible. Luka and Mica climb in the back after. Mr. Grier is on the phone with- the police it sounds as he gets into Ms. Shaw's car intent on following the ambulance. 

Beck can't stop jittering as he drives. Fingers drumming the steering wheel, leg shaking up and down.  
"Calm down Beck." Dai instructs. He actually seemed calm unlike Beck who put up a front when Mica called. "We have to stay calm, for Mica and Luka. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, I know. I just..." Beck starts, falling short of what to say.  
"You're scared, I know you think you have to be the bravest, strongest, and most unfazed at things but it's okay to be scared- to worry." Beck nods jerkily, he knows it is it just doesn't happen to him often- or at all really. The first people they run into is Mr. Grier and Ms. Shaw in the lobby, further back they find Mica and Luka. Mica was sitting in a chair, body curled forward as he stared at the ground. Luka is pacing, face showing that his mind was far off. Beck watches Dai embrace Luka, who's still got that distant look in his eyes. He kneels down in front of Mica.  
"M, Babe?" He calls softly, head ducking down to catch Mica's eyes. "Look at me Angel." Mica's eyes lift and he blinks at Beck. "Good, you're so good Sweetheart." Mica's bottom lip quivers and Beck pulls him into a hug as his eyes start to glisten. "It's gonna be okay."  
"Excuse me?" A doctor interruptes. "I'm Dr. Schultz, are you Marena Anderson's family?"  
"Yes." Luka answers shakily. "She's our mother."  
"She's been through hell over the years." Dr. Shultz states. "The scars are numerous, ranging in size and age, though I doubt it's ever been this bad. Most victims of domestic violence who are afraid to leave find ways to explain away the injuries thus the injuries in comparison to your mother's are small but this- she was practically tortured. Whomever she was leaving was extremely angry about it."  
"He's being prosecuted for child abuse and molestation." Mica explaines absentmindedly. "Her injuries- could you tell us..."  
"They're extensive, the black eye and split lip are minor compared to everything else, she was hit very hard in the head on her right near her temple- we're keeping a close watch in case she's concussed. Her left shoulder was dislocated and wrist sprained. Bruising on her abdomen and cracked ribs suggest she was kicked a handful of times- causing some internal bleeding. Her leg's broken and there's dozens of cuts and welts from possibly a belt or whip of some sort as well as burns from the neck down- we're guessing they're from cigarettes. There was also some vaginal bleeding and tearing, she was cognizant enough to agree to a rape kit before falling asleep again." Dr. Shultz states as she read off her clipboard. "She's lucky to even be alive."  
"Can we see her?" Luka asks quietly.  
"Of course. She's still asleep so please try to keep your voices low." 

"He did this to her." Luka hisses.  
"Calm down Lou." Dai says from his seat.  
"Look at her! Look at what he did to her!" Luka shouts back angrily.  
"I know." Dai snaps, voice never raising. "I know you're upset, I know you're angry but you need to lower your voice and calm down or you'll wake her." Luka stops and takes a deep breath, shoulders sagging.  
"I'm sorry." He mutters. Dai reaches out and pulls him closer to sit in his lap.  
"I know." He replies. "I know it hurts. I know it feels like one thing after another and you can't seem to catch a break but just bare through it just a little while longer. I promise everything will get better."  
"This isn't fair." Luka sniffles. "Why me? Why my family?"  
"I don't know Baby, sometimes really bad things happen to good people. You're so brave and strong and courageous though- you'll make it through this."  
"I want this to be over, I'm sick of this- so sick of it."  
"I know Baby, I know." Dai responds softly as he rubs Luka's back.

The next day Marena is awake long enough to state vehemently that she wants to testify in the case against Bobby Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about this today and… yeah. Enjoy! Also there will be depictions of various kinds of abuse and self-harm. I do not condone either. Though I do not understand why people do either I beg and pray that you do not do them. It hurts people and does nothing to solve your problems- just makes you hurt more. I hope I have not and will not offend anyone reading this note or this story. 
> 
> (His name is pronouced Me-cuh)


End file.
